Character Approval/Nayamae Taikasha
Charlotte O CATS KOTLC ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Nayamae -- "Mae" -- Taikasha is a normal seventeen-year-old girl. She went to Foxfire up until Level Six, but unfortunately was forced to drop out. Most people think she's normal, to the extent possible due to being homeschooled instead of going to the Elite Levels for the last of her teenage years. But nope, she is not. First of all, she's an unregistered pyrokinetic, to just say it like it is, and second of all, she's lesbian. After she manifested in Level Two, she'd took Ability Detecting until the end of Level Six, protecting the knowledge of her ability from spreading at all costs. Few people know, so she simply goes by Talentless. When she first figured it out, it was during Ability Detecting. The class had been shoved in a freezer, as they were constantly because the teacher was always making sure that there weren't any Pyrokinetics. Mae's Ability Detecting teacher wasn't her favorite, but she dealt with it. He had some biases for certain abilities, for example, he favored "invasive" abilities such as Telepathy and Empathy over elemental ones, but Mae dealt with it well, and as did the rest of the class. Also when Mae was in Level Two, she discovered that she preferred girls to boys. She'd known that it was normal in the Elvin world at the time, but it was still hard for her. After being the first to discover her sexuality in her friend group, it wasn't normal to know that, either. And since it wasn't exactly the status quo, she was always the different one. The only lesbian. Both of her parents are nobles, so she grew up in the higher class. Her mother, Haira Taikasha, where she got her last name from, is an Emissary, relatively close to the Council, taking part in highly classified operations the Mae almost never heard about. Her father, Rayel Taikasha is also an Emissary, but one of the lower positions. Mae is an only child, for her parents were for a time solid believers in all of the Elves' stupid prejudices (hence, only one child), but eventually got over them. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Mae is kind and caring, but any mention of prejudice, vague and subtle or not, the speaker should prepare for some serious backlash. Timid? Not a word to describe Mae. Quiet? Nope. She's loud and clear with her opinions and makes sure that everyone is heard. But she's not rude about it -- at least not always -- because she's always making sure that she's listening to others' thoughts as well. Though she always loves a debate. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Hana Song from Overwatch but pretend that she has pale blue eyes :) 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Mae is an extremely good debater; she's been at it and practicing since she said her first word. But that has some consequences. For instance, she's not very good at not ''picking a "fight", so her life goals are mostly centered on picking and choosing her battles to fight. The pros of debate include a wide vocabulary and a helpful addition to that is her photographic memory. Lots of people think that she's mean and self-centered when they first meet her, but if they grow to know her, they'll realize her soft inside. ---- Is your character '''Talentless'? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- ~~~ Category:Approved